


Love and Respect

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [12]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A diamante poem about love and respect. Please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Respect

love

cherish, delight

kiss, embrace, search

affection, admiration/fondness, compatibility

memories, hope, belief

anticipate, expectation

respect


End file.
